


even better than the real thing

by flowerwindyou



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boypussy, Cunnilingus, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega/Omega, Tribbing, Vaginal Sex, knot toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerwindyou/pseuds/flowerwindyou
Summary: Taeyong goes into unexpected heat, and Doyoung is there to help. The fact that they're both omegas is only a minor setback.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 9
Kudos: 568





	even better than the real thing

**Author's Note:**

> well.. literally nobody asked for this and yet i still wrote it <3 hopefully someone gets a kick out of it!  
> title is from the U2 song of the same name :^)

“Good morning,” Taeyong sings to a sleepy Doyoung, entering the kitchen and rubbing his eyes. “I made you coffee already.”

“It’s too early to be this cheerful,” Doyoung sighs, but he nods in appreciation and slips into a seat at the kitchen table, warming his hands around the steaming mug.

“You’re only miserable because you’re going to class,” Taeyong points out, over the rim of his own mug of tea. “I’m cheerful because I’m going to pilates, which I love.”

“Right. And the hot instructor you’ve mentioned only about a hundred times has nothing to do with it, right?” Doyoung says with a raised eyebrow, taking his first sip of coffee. 

Taeyong shrugs. “That might be a part of it. But still! Exercise is great! You should come with me sometime.”

“No thanks,” Doyoung says immediately. “I already climb the three flights of stairs to get up here every day.”

“If you don’t like it, move out,” Taeyong says, like he always does whenever Doyoung gripes about the apartment, but they both know he won’t. Taeyong and Doyoung have been roommates for a couple years now, going from strangers in a dorm room to close friends with their own place. They get along well, and have an unspoken agreement that they’ll probably continue living together through their college years.

“Okay, have fun at pilates,” Doyoung snorts, finishing his coffee and getting up from the table. He pats Taeyong’s head on the way out, one of his special little displays of affection. 

Taeyong thinks about Doyoung’s comment as he changes into his workout clothes. He’s not completely wrong: Taeyong really did start out with an interest in pilates, but he admits that he probably wouldn’t have continued going if it wasn’t for his trainer, Johnny. The class is way too early for Taeyong’s taste, but Johnny makes Taeyong feel instantly wide awake, especially when he’s wearing those tank tops that show off his delicious arms. They’re definitely on a first name basis now and they always small talk before and after class, and Taeyong just knows one of these days will be his chance to take things further. 

Much to his chagrin, it isn’t Johnny who’s standing at the front of the class but Jongin, a trainer he remembers seeing for the more dance-oriented classes. Definitely still eye candy, but not what Taeyong was looking for. 

When he asks Jongin where Johnny is, the trainer explains, “he came in this morning but didn’t feel well after his first class. He’s probably still in the locker room getting his stuff if you wanna say hi.” Jongin winks conspiratorially after that, and it would make Taeyong mortified if he weren’t so grateful for the information. 

“Thank you!” he chirps, ducking out of the room before class starts. He basically half-runs to the locker room and is overjoyed when he finds Johnny still there, packing his towels and spare clothes into a gym bag. He’s in gray joggers and praise be, a tank top, and he looks absolutely delectable to Taeyong. 

“Taeyong,” Johnny says, sounding a little surprised. “What are you doing here?”

“Jongin told me you were leaving, and I wanted to say hi,” Taeyong says. “Or bye, I guess.”

Johnny chuckles, and it sounds more gravelly than usual. Actually, the longer Taeyong looks at him, the more he can tell something’s off; he looks unnaturally flushed, not like the healthy glow he gets after a workout, and his eyes are slightly glassy and unfocused. 

“Hey, you look feverish. Do you feel hot?” Taeyong asks with a small frown. He’s not even hitting on Johnny when he leans in to press his palm to his forehead, but if he was, he might be offended by the way Johnny jerks away from the touch. 

“I’m fine,” Johnny says quickly, but he’s clearly not. Two things tip Taeyong off: the burning heat of Johnny’s skin, and the warm caramel scent that attacks his nose as soon as they touch. 

“Oh,” Taeyong squeaks, hand still frozen in mid-air. Johnny’s in pre-rut. And it’s definitely affecting him: he can feel his hole twitch in response to the pheromones, and Johnny can  _ definitely _ smell it. 

Thankfully, Johnny stops it from being any more awkward by giving a hurried smile and just saying, “I should really get going!” Then he all but jogs out of there, leaving Taeyong alone with the uncomfortable feeling of slick beginning to wet his panties. 

He decides to skip the class because fine, Doyoung wins. He doesn’t  _ love  _ getting up and exercising this early, and if he’s not going to have his favorite instructor there as motivation, there’s no point at all. He’s really glad he made that choice when he realizes that his arousal doesn’t decrease on the way home: if anything, it gets worse. By the time he arrives at the empty apartment, his panties are damp and his skin feels hot and tingly all over. 

He figures that Johnny’s extra alpha pheromones have got him a little worked up, which is no surprise given the effect Johnny has on him anyway. It’s no problem, and nothing he can’t quickly fix with his trusty vibrator. He’s already worked up and the vibrations are  _ intense _ , so within mere minutes he finds himself clenching up and coming. But the feeling of mild horniness doesn’t go away once he comes down from his orgasm. He just feels hotter, almost uncomfortably warm, and instead of feeling sated he just feels empty. Like he needs something inside…

“Shit,” Taeyong whispers to himself as all the pieces come together. Johnny’s pre-rut must have triggered him into early heat. Taeyong’s heats are usually perfectly on time, which is why the suppressants he takes in advance work so well, but his next one isn’t supposed to be here for another two months and he’s nowhere near prepared. And the longer he lies there beginning to panic, the more the feeling in his gut starts to twist, definitely passing the line from aroused into uncomfortable. 

Fuck. 

It’s no big deal, he thinks. Even though he hasn’t had a heat practically since they started happening, it can’t be that bad, right? He just needs to get himself off, which he likes to think he’s quite good at doing at this point.

He doesn’t bother with prep at all, scrambling to find his dildo and barely shoving his pants down before he slides it into himself, all in one go. The feeling of being full is fucking incredible, and he’s faintly aware of the fact that he’s moaning aloud as he fucks himself, pushing more slick out of his hole with every thrust. But it’s just not enough — it’s usually the perfect size for him, but now he feels like it can’t reach far enough, can’t stretch him out wide enough. His thrusts grow harder and more desperate, trying to scratch that itch deep inside of him, but that only tires out his wrist, and then his other hand isn’t as powerful. He tries riding it, but it has no suction base and keeps slipping out, leaving him empty and clenching. 

After almost a half hour of fruitless masturbation, Taeyong just throws the dildo down on the bed, feeling tears of frustration come to his eyes. He needs a break, for his own sanity and wrist muscles, but the heat is making him feel so fucking antsy and restless that he can’t stay still. He paces around the room, trying to stop crying and keep his breathing even, and then when it starts to feel like he’s trapped in a cage he steps outside, circling the apartment mindlessly and trying to ignore the fire in his stomach. 

Doyoung’s door is closed, but when Taeyong passes by it, the scent from inside hits him so hard that his knees actually buckle, forcing him to grab the door handle for support. It’s Doyoung’s usual lavender scent, but it’s like it’s amplified by a million times now, floral and delicious and making both Taeyong’s mouth and pussy water. It makes him feel better for a split second, but then as he exhales and the scent goes away, the burning heat inside of him only comes back stronger and worse.

He would usually never disrespect Doyoung’s privacy, but he’s not in his right mind and everything in his body is begging him for more of that sweet scent, so he opens the door and steps into the room. The smell is so much stronger in here, straight from the source, and Taeyong is so aroused he’s beginning to feel faint. He throws himself down on the bed where the scent is the strongest, and almost cries at the way it makes slick practically pour out of him, sliding down his thighs. 

He knows this is wrong, even as he buries his face in Doyoung’s pillow and starts unconsciously rutting against the mattress. He and Doyoung are just friends,  _ good  _ friends, but it’s been harder and harder (especially now) for Taeyong to ignore the mounting attraction he feels to his friend. At first he’d thought nothing of it because they’re both omegas and he’s been told that that simply doesn’t happen. But after finding out not long ago that Doyoung exclusively dates other omegas … he hasn’t been able to stop thinking about Doyoung fucking him. Now, his body is making it clear that that’s exactly what he needs.

Whereas he couldn’t make himself come before, it only takes moments of breathing in Doyoung’s scent and rubbing off on his bed before Taeyong’s coming. Still, it doesn’t feel like a  _ real  _ orgasm, the kind he only knows he’ll get when there’s something inside him; it’s just a few pathetic spurts of slick onto Doyoung’s sheets. Still, it gives him enough clarity afterwards to walk on shaky legs back to his room and grab his phone, dialing the first contact on his speed dial.

Doyoung doesn’t pick up the first time, or the second, but he finally answers Taeyong’s third call: “Jesus, what do you want, Taeyong? I’m in the middle of fucking class.”

Taeyong blames it on his hormones, the way Doyoung’s sharp, irritated words makes him burst into tears again. Thankfully, Doyoung’s tone instantly shifts to frantically concerned: “Oh shit, Taeyong, are you okay? What’s the matter?”

“I’m in h-heat…”

Doyoung sucks in a breath. “Shit. I thought you were on suppressants?”

“Yeah, long story,” Taeyong sighs. “Doyoung, I need…” He can’t quite bring himself to finish the request, suddenly realizing how awkward it’s going to make things if Doyoung says no.

“Need what?” Doyoung prompts. “Do you need me to bring something? Or like, do you want me to stay out of the apartment for a few days? I can crash at Taeil’s—”

“No!” Taeyong exclaims hurriedly. “No, Doyoung, I need  _ you _ , please.”

“Me?” Doyoung asks, confused.

“Yes, I … I need you to help me through it,” Taeyong says, a blush rising to his cheeks.

The silence before Doyoung speaks is unbearable, and when he does, his voice is careful. “Taeyong, I don’t know if that’s what you really want. Do you want me to call someone? An alpha?”

“No,” Taeyong cries, frustration starting to take over. “I want  _ you _ , Doyoung, please. Please, I need you so bad right now, it h-hurts.”

“Oh, Yongie,” Doyoung says softly, and the nickname makes the back of Taeyong’s neck tingle. “God. Okay. Just sit tight and I’ll be there as soon as I can, okay?”

“Kay,” Taeyong sniffles. “Can I go in your room?” 

It’s a bit of a belated request, but Doyoung just says, “of course you can. I’ll be there really soon.” Then he hangs up, leaving Taeyong to go back to Doyoung’s room, this time with both vibrator and dildo in hand.

Still, the combination just isn’t working. He manages to wring another orgasm with the toy inside him and the vibe on his clit, but it’s just not what he needs. He needs someone to touch him, kiss him, hold him down while they fuck. He finds himself baring his neck to nobody, and realizes he needs to be marked, too. He just can’t do this alone, and he’s so fucking relieved Doyoung agreed to help.

The knowledge that Doyoung is coming home soon takes the frantic edge off — he still needs to be filled up, so he keeps the dildo inside him and lazily fucks it in and out at a speed that his already-sore wrist will allow. Otherwise, he just focuses on keeping his breathing steady and his body still, not wanting to get himself even hotter than he already is.

When he hears the door to the apartment open, the heat frenzy he’s been successfully pushing down rears its head, and he feels some slick spurt out onto his hand in response to the smell of Doyoung that’s grown sharper, more concentrated. He’s here in the house, just a few feet away, but suddenly Taeyong can’t bear another second without him.

“Doyoung!” he calls out, his voice rising into a whiny, omega sound. It makes him blush in embarrassment, but it works — Doyoung’s footsteps down the hallway grow quicker until he’s bursting through the ajar bedroom door. He’s flushed and his hair is out of place, almost like he ran all the way back, and his eyes darken when he sees Taeyong sprawled out and naked in his bed, wrist still pumping automatically. 

“Shit, Yong,” he murmurs, gravitating towards the bed without ever taking his eyes off Taeyong. Once he’s close enough to reach Taeyong grabs him by the hem of his sweater, pulling him down forcefully on top of him and into a messy kiss. It can barely even be called a kiss, just Taeyong whining into Doyoung’s mouth as Doyoung eagerly takes the bait and kisses back, fucking Taeyong’s mouth with his tongue.

The movement makes Taeyong’s pussy pulse around the almost forgotten toy, and he’s quick to move Doyoung’s hand down to cover his own. “Please,” he whispers, his voice shaky, and Doyoung understands immediately, gripping the base of the dildo and beginning to fuck Taeyong with it at a harsh, fast pace. The effect is instantaneous: Taeyong’s back almost arches off the bed and he cries out loud, baring his neck to Doyoung in submission. It feels so dizzyingly good, able to reach deeper and go faster than Taeyong could alone, and it’s like everything’s alright.

“Poor baby,” Doyoung murmurs, kissing along Taeyong’s jaw and leaving what feels like a trail of fire with his tongue. “How did this even happen?”

“Ah, alpha pre-rut,” Taeyong manages to get out, the words feeling heavy on his tongue. He’s in fucking heaven right now, holding Doyoung impossibly tight as he continues to fuck him like it’s his job. At his words, Taeyong detects a change in Doyoung’s scent, and whatever it is makes his mouth water.

“But you wanted me to be the one to fuck you, isn’t that right?” Doyoung purrs, licking down Taeyong’s throat. It makes him arch his neck even more desperately, knowing his scent glands must be drowning Doyoung right now.

“Yes, want you, Doie,” he pleads, and as if to reward him, Doyoung finally stops teasing and sinks his teeth down hard into Taeyong’s skin, right underneath the collarbone. It makes Taeyong practically scream, hot-white bolts of pleasure going directly to his clit. He’s so close he can taste his orgasm,  _ just  _ almost there, but he needs more.

“Knot, please, please,” he begs mindlessly, fingers tightening on Doyoung’s biceps. Doyoung releases Taeyong’s skin from between his teeth and chuckles, licking the droplet of blood that springs to the surface.

“Silly baby,” he teases, but then he sucks hard over the bite and at the same time shoves two of his fingers inside Taeyong alongside the dildo. Taeyong barely has the time to cry out before he comes so hard he whites out for a good moment, pleasure completely blinding all of his senses so that the only thing he can feel is his entire lower half  _ pounding  _ as he has his first proper orgasm of his heat.

When he comes back around to consciousness, ears still ringing, Doyoung’s rid himself of his shirt and taken the dildo out of Taeyong, which he’s thankful for — he’s not done by any means, but his poor pussy could use a break. 

“You with me?” Doyoung asks, stroking Taeyong’s cheek. Taeyong blinks twice to clear his blurry vision and then nods.

“Yeah,” he says, suddenly shy now that he’s able to think a little more clearly. “Thank you.”

“Of course, Taeyong. Anytime. I’m glad I’m the one you called,” Doyoung says earnestly. “Although I’m surprised it wasn’t an alpha.”

Taeyong blushes slightly at that, but he simply says, “I needed you.” He can’t express how or why, but Doyoung seems to understand the sentiment, just nodding before kissing Taeyong. It’s more gentle than their first kiss, slow and soft, but Doyoung’s a really good kisser and Taeyong’s in heat, so it’s no wonder that it gets very heated very fast. In a matter of minutes he’s rid Doyoung of his pants and is leading his hand back down to his pussy, moaning when Doyoung’s long fingers brush his swollen clit.

“Mm, wait.” Doyoung pulls back, much to Taeyong’s distress. “I know it’s not the real thing, but I have a knot toy, if you want to use that.”

Taeyong sucks in a breath, his pussy clenching hard at the thought of having a knot inside him. “Yes, please,” he says, tone tinging on desperation. “Where is it?” Not waiting for an answer, he starts scrabbling around in the drawers of Doyoung’s bedside table.

“Oh, don’t wait for my invitation or anything,” Doyoung snorts, getting off the bed and walking to the closet. He reaches up onto the top shelf and pulls out a long, girthy dildo with a huge knot near the base, and just the sight of it makes Taeyong’s legs spread on instinct.

“Yes, please, fuck me with it,” Taeyong demands. “Now.”

Doyoung laughs, but it’s not mocking. “I have to clean it first, Yongie.”

“I don’t care!” Taeyong says impatiently, to which Doyoung scrunches up his nose.

“Dude, no. That’s gross. It won’t take long, okay?” He leaves the room without waiting for an answer and Taeyong throws himself back onto the bed with a sigh, forcing his heartbeat to calm down. He sits back up again excitedly when Doyoung comes back into the room a few moments later, but frowns when he notices he’s empty-handed.

“Where is it?” Taeyong asks, confused. 

“I have to leave it boil for a bit,” Doyoung explains. 

Taeyong whines aloud at that: “But that’s going to take so long and I want it  _ now _ !” He’s aware he sounds like a brat, but he can’t help it — the heat is running his brain right now, and the thought of not being fucked right this instant is making tears well up in his eyes. 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” Doyoung says, coming to sit beside Taeyong on the bed. He pushes him gently back into lying down and rubs his stomach comfortingly. “It won’t take that long, I promise.”

“How long?” Taeyong grumbles, still annoyed but slightly soothed by Doyoung’s touch. He’s thankful for his kindness, knowing that under normal circumstances he would’ve told him to suck it up. 

“I don’t know, Yong. But I can eat you out till it’s done,” he suggests, hand trailing lower to just graze above Taeyong’s crotch. Taeyong’s whole body shivers at the thought.

“Y-yeah, okay,” he stammers. 

Doyoung raises an eyebrow. “That doesn’t sound too enthusiastic.”

“No! I really want that,” Taeyong assures him quickly. “I’ve just. Never done that before.”

Doyoung’s jaw practically drops to the floor. “You’ve never had someone go down on you?!” When Taeyong shakes his head no, he clicks his tongue in disbelief. “Holy shit. Alphas are dicks, huh?”

“Kinda,” Taeyong admits. He’s never really thought about it before, since penetration is all he really needs to get him off, but he’s sucked dick plenty of times and not once has anyone returned the favor. 

Doyoung shakes his head in disapproval, beginning to kiss his way down Taeyong’s stomach. “See, this is why I only date omegas.”

Taeyong’s thighs spread automatically when Doyoung nudges them apart, revealing his flushed-red pussy to Doyoung. The elder bites his lip and spreads his folds apart carefully with his fingers, admiring how slick and delicious it looks. 

“Lucky me,” he murmurs mostly to himself, trailing the tip of one finger up through the wetness and stopping right below his clit.

Taeyong whines impatiently, tense with anticipation. “God, don’t tease, I can’t take it.”

Doyoung definitely doesn’t tease after that — in fact he dives right in with no warning. His fingers still spreading Taeyong open, he licks slow and wide up his slit, dipping his tongue into his hole and finishing by sucking Taeyong’s clit into his mouth. Taeyong’s reaction is knee jerk, his legs snapping shut to keep Doyoung’s head in place as his hips lift off the bed to press against his tongue.

“Ah, Doyoung, fuck,” Taeyong gasps, feeling tears of pleasure prick at his eyes at the intensity of the pleasure he feels. Doyoung’s tongue is so  _ hot  _ and wet and firm, and he’s eating Taeyong out like it’s the last thing he’s ever going to do. He can’t believe he’s gone this far without having this, holy fuck. He can definitely never go back.

“You won’t have to,” Doyoung murmurs from between his legs, making Taeyong realize he probably said that out loud.

“Yeah?” Taeyong breathes, pleasantly surprised. Doyoung comes up for air, looking up at Taeyong through lidded eyes with a gaze that makes him tremble.

“Yeah,” he replies, pressing two fingers into Taeyong, not taking his eyes off him so he can see the way his back arches in response. “You taste so good, babe, I definitely want more.”

“God, Doyoung,” Taeyong squeaks, his cheeks heating up even more, and he catches Doyoung’s grin before he ducks back down between Taeyong’s legs.

Doyoung’s fingers are long and talented, immediately finding the best-feeling spots inside Taeyong and pressing against them while he fucks in and out of him. Combined with the way he’s eating Taeyong out practically with his whole face, there’s no way Taeyong can hold back.

“Doie, fuck, ’m gonna come,” he manages to whine as he feels familiar pressure building in his stomach. Doyoung takes this as a sign to suck harder and thrust his fingers faster, which drives Taeyong over the edge in moments. He swears he feels his heartbeat in his pussy as he comes again, grinding it out on Doyoung’s tongue and fingers. 

When his legs finally unclench and spread again, Doyoung lays his head on Taeyong’s thigh, kissing at the soft skin there. He’s still pumping his fingers at a slow pace, enough to keep Taeyong full but gentle enough that he’s not overstimulated. Taeyong pets at his cheek absently, feeling both tired and still unsated. Then, when the ringing in his ears goes down, he hears the most beautiful sound in the world: water bubbling.

“Hey, it’s boiling,” he says, patting Doyoung’s head insistently. “Go get it.”

“God, you’re bossy,” Doyoung sighs, but presses one last kiss to Taeyong’s clit before getting up off the bed and stretching. 

“You already know that,” Taeyong responds. While he’s enjoying being able to properly look at Doyoung’s body in full, he’s already beginning to feel empty, so he implores him, “quick, please.”

“Okay, okay,” Doyoung says, making a show of jogging out of the door. To his credit, it isn’t very long before he comes back with the toy in his hand, and by that point Taeyong’s already leaking again. Seeing Doyoung’s hand wrapped around the thick knot makes him sit up and squeeze his thighs together.

Taeyong opens his mouth, but before he can start pleading Doyoung crosses the room and pushes him back down onto the bed, claiming his mouth in a deep kiss. Taeyong whines at the way he can taste his own excessive slick on Doyoung’s lips, on his tongue. Despite his pussy aching for a knot, he submits to Doyoung and lets him explore his mouth lazily for a few moments.

“How do you want it?” Doyoung murmurs when he pulls back. Taeyong doesn’t even have to think about the answer: his body almost automatically rolls over onto his front and his hips arch in the air, presenting his pussy to Doyoung.

“God, you’re so hot,” Doyoung says almost reverently, smoothing his hand over Taeyong’s ass. Taeyong’s breath hitches in his throat when he feels the thick head of the toy press at his rim.

“Ready?” Doyoung asks.

“Yes, so ready, please,” he whimpers, but it turns out he’s not really ready for how fucking  _ good  _ it feels when Doyoung steadily slides it in. It’s so much thicker than his fingers, than his own toy, giving his primal instincts everything they need right now. Once Doyoung fits the length all the way inside he doesn’t hesitate before starting to fuck Taeyong with a steady pace, and Taeyong has to grip the headboard for support.

“Oh, god, oh fuck, Doyoung, it’s so good,  _ ah _ ,” Taeyong mewls, his breath coming in rapid pants now. It feels like his bones are turning into jelly, the toy filling him up so good it's making his mind go blank. He can faintly feel himself start to drool on the pillow as Doyoung quite literally fucks his brains out.

“That’s it, baby,” Doyoung encourages him, kissing the base of his spine as he fucks him relentlessly. Taeyong just moans in response, his eyes crossing with pleasure when Doyoung drives it in deep and he feels the head brush against his cervix.

“There, there,” he whines, arching his hips back even further as Doyoung keeps fucking him deeper. He wants Doyoung to fucking split him open, wants to feel him inside for days after. Doyoung seems to understand this, keeping the toy buried inside Taeyong while he thrusts it quickly.

“You’re taking it so well,” Doyoung coos, smacking Taeyong’s ass lightly. “You look so good like this, baby. You were made for this, weren’t you? To get all fucked out and ruined like this?”

“Doyoung,” Taeyong cries, out of his mind with pleasure, knuckles turning white where he’s gripping the bars of the headboard. “Please knot me, want it so bad!”

Doyoung groans, and Taeyong sobs when he feels him press the knot against his stretched hole, just the lightest tease. “You want my knot, babe? You want me to pop it inside you?”

“Need it,” Taeyong hiccups, tears starting to wet the pillow along with the drool. “Please breed me Doie,  _ please _ . W-want your pups so bad.”

“Fucking hell,” Doyoung grits out, slapping Taeyong’s ass as he continues to thrust the toy shallowly in and out. “You’re so sexy, Yong. Such a perfect little pussy, baby, gonna fill you up so good.”

“Please,” Taeyong’s about to start begging again, but then a loud gasp rips from his throat as Doyoung starts to fuck the knot into him. He doesn't push it in all at once like the alphas Taeyong’s been with; instead, he drags it out, making sure Taeyong can feel his pussy get stretched out on the thick knot. It feels so fucking good, so much intense drawn-out pleasure, and Taeyong’s sure he’s babbling like a little heatslut but he can’t hear over the blood pounding in his ears. He knows it’s not real, can’t feel the hot cum painting his insides, but when the knot finally pops all the way in his body reacts just the same. 

Taeyong sobs wordlessly, back arching as he squirts hard all over the toy and Doyoung’s hand. It’s his most intense orgasm so far, and it literally makes his knees buckle; Doyoung’s other hand on his ass keeps it perched in the air as he ruts the toy into Taeyong’s pussy, knowing how delicious it feels dragging against his inner walls. 

“Doyoung,” Taeyong manages to whimper, muffled through the pillow, but he can’t find the words to express himself so he just arches his back higher and presents his neck. Doyoung rubs gently over the blooming mark he left earlier, making Taeyong shudder. 

“I’m right here,” Doyoung assures, cupping the back of his neck in a way that makes Taeyong’s inner omega tremble. He holds both Taeyong and the toy in place until his harsh breathing evens out and the erratic aftershocks slow down and then die out.

“You good?” Doyoung asks, and Taeyong nods, rubbing his cheek against the pillow.

“Mm. So good.” It’s true: now that he’s been knotted, the frantic, stressful edge to his heat has died down, and all he feels is pleasure now. 

“Do you want me to…?”

He makes as if to remove the toy, and Taeyong tightens around it and shakes his head, looking at Doyoung imploringly over his shoulder. “No, wait! I wanna keep it in, please.”

Doyoung’s eyes darken, and instead he grips the base of the toy and pushes it further in, making Taeyong gasp. “That’s right. You want it to take, right? You wanna get all round with my pups?”

“Oh, please yes, Doie,” Taeyong begs, feeling his clit throb. 

“Okay, then.” He pushes Taeyong’s ass down till he’s fully lying down, then nudges him. “Roll over for me, sweetheart.”

Taeyong does so, shivering at the feeling of the toy shifting inside of him even though the fat knot is holding it firmly in place. Doyoung straddles his hips and presses their bodies flush together, capturing Taeyong’s lips in an open-mouthed kiss. Taeyong replies with a sigh, letting Doyoung claim his mouth with his tongue. 

Taeyong moans loudly into the kiss when he feels a warm, firm pressure against his clit. Blinking his eyes open, he realizes that Doyoung’s lowered his hips to his own and is rubbing their clits together, the slide hot and easy with the wetness from both of their pussies. Plus, every roll of Doyoung’s hips makes the toy move subtly inside him, sending shocks of pleasure stabbing up his abdomen. 

“Oh fuck,” he breathes, pussy clenching tight around the thick knot. He doesn’t think he’s ever been this turned on before — Doyoung is so sexy, making strained little sounds above him as he grinds his needy pussy against Taeyong. It’s just so hot feeling how wet Doyoung is for him, how much he wants him. 

Doyoung sighs and shudders, sitting up so he can throw Taeyong’s leg over his shoulder and get a better angle. They both moan aloud when Doyoung starts to grind their pussies together again, the dripping heat feeling like a fucking dream. Taeyong misses the press of their bodies together but he loves that he can see Doyoung like this, can brace his hands on his slim waist and see how hot their flushed pussies look sliding against each other.

“Doyoung,” he whimpers, almost overcome with pleasure. Everything just feels so fucking  _ good _ , he’s so full and it’s like the nerve endings in his clit are alight. He can barely even form words right now; it feels like his brain is just swimming in an ocean of pure pleasure. 

“I know,” Doyoung breathes, squeezing Taeyong’s thigh as he continues to grind down against him, rolling his hips in a way that takes Taeyong’s breath away. “You feel so good, baby, fuck.”

“You too, Doie. You’re so wet,” he breathes, surprised and very turned on at how soaked Doyoung’s pussy feels against his, at the knowledge that he’s the one who did that.

“You drive me crazy, I can’t help it,” Doyoung sighs, steadying himself with his hands on Taeyong’s stomach. Taeyong slides his own hands up the sides of Doyoung’s slim waist, up to pinch lightly at both nipples between his thumb and forefinger.

Doyoung’s whole body shivers at that, his mouth dropping open in a small  _ o _ . “Do that again!” he half-demands, half-begs, and his eyes roll back in his head when Taeyong obliges him, alternating between rubbing and pinching his rosy nipples. “ _ Fuck _ , that feels so good, Yongie.”

“Yeah?” Taeyong says, thrilled that he’s making Doyoung feel this good, making his hips stutter and his breath quicken. “Wanna make you come, Doie.”

“Fuck, just keep doing that and I will,” Doyoung assures him, speeding up the movement of his hips. Taeyong can’t help but stare at his barely-open eyes, the long curve of his neck, his soft hips. 

“Kiss me,” he says without thinking, and Doyoung doesn’t hesitate at all, leaning down to lock their lips together. The new angle gives Taeyong more room to move, so while he kisses Doyoung insistently, he moves his hands down to cup his ass and grind his pussy down harder against him. Doyoung moans brokenly into the kiss, shivering when Taeyong spreads his cheeks apart and squeezes.

Doyoung doesn’t give a warning when he comes, but Taeyong can tell: he buries his face into Taeyong’s neck with a gasp, his body freezing while his hips rut shallowly against Taeyong, and he feels his clit throbbing against his own. It’s so fucking hot, and with the way Doyoung’s mouthing over the bite on his neck, it’s more than enough to make him come yet again, pussy drooling against Doyoung’s and his nails dragging down his back. He clenches so hard around the knot that it's forced out of his tight hole, making him gasp at the sudden loss, but to his immense joy he doesn't feel the need to push it back in. He pulls it all the way out and sets him on the bedside table instead, pussy still twitching with aftershocks.

They just lie like that for a while, both exhausted, their breathing eventually slowing and falling in sync with one another. Taeyong plays with Doyoung’s hair while Doyoung presses sleepy kisses into his neck, feeling like he’s floating on a cloud of pleasure and overwhelming relief.

“How are you feeling?” Doyoung eventually asks, rolling off of Taeyong and propping himself up on his elbows.

“Amazing,” Taeyong sighs truthfully. “I finally don’t feel like I’m gonna die if I don’t get fucked within the next five minutes."

Doyoung smiles wide at that, showing his gums. “Good, you deserve a break. This is probably a good time to eat something and drink some water. A lot of water.”

“But I’m sleepy,” Taeyong sighs. “Wanna nap.”

“Okay, you nap and I’ll go make you something,” Doyoung counters.

“Really? That’s suspiciously nice of you.”

“Hey, only cause you’re in heat,” Doyoung says playfully. “Don’t expect me to do all this afterwards.”

“All this like the cooking or the fucking?” Taeyong asks, his filter gone after all the orgasms he’s had.

“The cooking, dummy,” Doyoung says, then his eyes soften. “We should talk more about it when you’re out of heat, but I definitely want to continue with the fucking. Maybe even go out on a real date?”

“That sounds really nice,” Taeyong says breathlessly, and Doyoung smiles in response before getting up and walking to the kitchen, not bothering to get clothed. Taeyong smiles to himself and wraps himself up in the covers, feeling physically sated and oddly happy at this turn of events. He drifts off into sleep easily, comfortable knowing that Doyoung will be there when he wakes up.

**Author's Note:**

> me? abruptly ending the story when i run out of smut to write? why, never!!!  
> thank u for reading pls leave a lil kudos n comment if you liked it!! it truly makes my day <3  
> [twt](http://twitter.com/renjunpussy) | [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/flowerwindyou)


End file.
